


A New Friend

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Hagumi went to the park in her bicycle and she met another girl with the exact same bicycle as her...
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Toyama Kasumi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607
Kudos: 10





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for bandori rarepair week!! I am heavily basing this on the KasuHagu event because it did explain how Hagumi and Kasumi meet! For day 1, the prompt I have chosen is Childhood.

Hagumi rode on her bicycle as she hummed the song she heard today at the nursery class. The feeling of the wind caressing her cheeks put a smile on her face. She rode circles around the park, pedalling as fast ash she could. 

"Heyyy! Waiiit!!" 

Hagumi heard a loud voice shouting behind her. She stopped her bicycle and turned around to see a brown-haired girl, which is roughly the same age as her, riding a bicycle towards her. 

"Hm? Who are you?"

"I am Kasumi!" The girl gave a huge grin, revealing her pearl white teeth.

"I am Hagumi!" Hagumi smiled back, she extended her short arm for a handshake. Kasumi grabbed it without hesitation and shook it. 

"Can I call you Hagu-chan?"

"Mhm!! I will call you Ka-chan!"

"Yayy! Hagu-chan, you wanna play together?"

"Mhm!" Hagumi nodded enthusiastically. She never really had a friend before, everyone in the nursery always avoided her because she has a very unique orange hair colour, which seemed intimidating. Kasumi was her first friend.

"Yayyy!!! Ahhh, you have the same bike as me!!" Kasumi pointed at the bicycle Hagumi was riding.

"Eh?" Hagumi looked down at her own bike, and then glanced over to Kasumi's, "you're right!"

"Ahahaha!" Kasumi giggled, "you wanna play on the swings?"

"Mhm!!" Hagumi agreed. Both of them headed over to the empty swings and hopped into it. However, their legs were too short and they dangled above the ground.

"Ka-chan, I will push you first!" Hagumi quickly hopped down the swing to stand behind Kasumi.

"Eh? Thank you, Hagu-chan!! Let's take turns!" Kasumi turned back and smiled.

"Mhm! Ok!" Hagumi smiled back. She placed both her arms on Kasumi's back and pushed with all her strength. Kasumi started swinging forward as she clutched on to the metal chain tightly.

"Weeeeee!!" Kasumi yelled as she got higher and higher by making use of the momentum to propel her forward. Hagumi continued pushing Kasumi with all her strength, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Hagu-chan, it's your turn!" Kasumi shouted. Hagumi ran over to the other swing and plopped into the seat. As Kasumi's swing slowed down, she hopped down the swing and ran over behind Hagumi.

"Hagu-chan, are you ready?" 

"Yesss!"

"Haiya!!" Kasumi pushed Hagumi and Hagumi was launched forward. 

"Hehehehe!! Yayyyy!" Hagumi screamed in joy as she could feel the wind rushed past her face. It felt even better than riding the bicycle. Kasumi continued pushing Hagumi as the swing got higher and higher into the air. Hagumi held on to the metal chains tightly as she could feel she was reaching the sky.

"This is so fun!!!" Hagumi shouted.

"Yeahh!!!" 

"Okay! It's your turn now, Ka-chan!" 

"I wanna play the sandbox!!" Kasumi pointed at the sand pit near their bikes.

"Ok! Let's play shopkeeper!"

"What is shopkeeper?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"I'll be the shopkeeper and you'll be the customer! I will sell you croquettes and you will buy them!"

"That sounds fun! Ok!" Kasumi readily agreed.

Both of them rushed over to the sandbox. Hagumi packed some sand together into a small pebble like shape.

_Ah, I have a bucket at home, if only I had them now..._

"Hagu-chan! Look at these, I made some money!" Kasumi showed the small coin like structure she made from the sand.

"Yayy! Ok, I am going to open shop now!" Hagumi announced, "Welcome to the shop~! We're having a special on croquettes today~!"

"Wow~, they look tasty~! Excuse me, I would like to buy some. How much are they~?"

"Ten yen each~!"

"Then can I have three please~?"

"Okay~. Three croquettes, coming right up!" Hagumi started packing more sand into more rock like structures.

"I'm also looking for flowers too~." Do you have any~?"

"Would you like pink flowers or white ones?"

"Pink, please~!"

"Right away, miss~. Your total comes out to 15 yen!"

"Hey~, does your shop have any point cards~?" Suddenly out of nowhere, a white haired girl around the same age as them appeared beside Kasumi.

"Uehh??" Hagumi was slightly taken aback by the question, "...point cards? What are those...?"

"Ah, my friend is here~, I shall play with you all next time~." The white haired girl ran off towards the benches near the pond.

"She's weird." Kasumi said out loud.

"Mhm, she's weird." Hagumi repeated.

"Wanna ride our bikes around the park?"

"Mhm!! Let's go!" Hagumi nodded. 

The both of them rode their bikes until the sun set and watches as the white haired girl talked to another black haired girl for the whole evening. Then after that, they bid their farewells and promised to meet each other again next week at the park before heading home.


End file.
